


Asra's Kiss

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: 50 Kisses: The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caring, Crying, Gen, Kisses, Love, Passion, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, good morning, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: A short collection of different kisses from Asra. Each has a brief prompt listed as the chapter title.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses: The Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Good Morning

Faust was curled up on the pillow next to mine, wiggling around now that she could sense that I was awake. I sighed contentedly and popped one eye open to look at this little wiggling noodle. She tilted her head and her tongue flickered out. I closed my eye again and felt a boop on the nose. 

_ “Friend awake!”  _

“Mmmmm noooooo,” I said with a giggle. Faust gave me another boop and flicked my nose with her tongue. 

_ “Awake!”  _

“Alright, alright I’m awake Faust. Happy?” I opened both my eyes and rolled onto my back. Faust slithered on top of my chest and curled up. I looked to my right and noticed the bed was empty. Asra always woke up before me, so it was no surprise that he wasn’t in bed. Sometimes it felt lonely though, because until I saw him I would worry that he had gone out without telling me, like he used to. Just as these thoughts crept into my mind, the bedroom door slowly opened and Asra peaked in.

“Ah, you’re awake,” he said with a soft smile. Faust generally communicated to him when I woke up so he would come comfort me. He knew I had anxiety about him leaving and did his best to show me how much he cared. 

“Faust made sure of it,” I said gesturing to the noodle on my chest. She wiggled but didn’t leave her place on me. 

“Good, because I made breakfast and it’ll get cold soon.” He leaned against the doorway and rested his head on the frame. He was such a beautiful sight in the mornings, with his hair practically glowing in the sunlight, and a slight glimmer in his eyes. However, as gorgeous as he was, I had to make things difficult for him. 

“I can’t get up,” I said with a dramatic flop of my arm. “My body has failed me, the bed is too comfy, I’m melting into the mattress!” Faust squirmed around and made her way off of me and the bed. That meant I had succeeded and Asra was going to join me in bed, giving her proper warning so she wouldn’t be squished. 

I closed my eyes and felt his arms wrap around me. He nuzzled against my cheek and I could feel the smile on his face.

“Breakfast in bed then?” he asked.

“Mmm, do I get cuddles?” 

“You always get cuddles,” he giggled and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. “You’re absolutely stunning in the morning.”

“I-,” I blushed and giggled. 

“You have no idea,” he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

“That’s not a proper good morning kiss and you know that!” I whined. He chuckled and gave me a proper good morning kiss on the lips. I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He kissed me for a moment longer before pulling back slightly.

“Better?” he laughed softly.

“Much better,” I kissed him again softly and he spoke against my lips.

“So, breakfast in bed?”

“Breakfast in bed,” I said with a smile.


	2. On a Falling Tear

I sat on the floor of the shop looking at the crystals around me. The shop had been closed for an hour now, and Asra went out to get us some fresh dinner, so I decided to practice a new spell. It was a long-term protection spell that I wanted to use on Julian before he ventured out into the world again. He didn’t always put his safety first and as his friend, I wanted to help.

However, no matter how hard I focused, I couldn’t seem to get it to work. I could feel the frustration building and a few tears rolled down my face. 

“Shit, I don’t want Asra to see me like this,” I muttered to myself. I didn’t want to worry him because I was crying. It hurt him so much to see me cry, he wanted me to be the happiest person alive. So I tried very hard not to cry, even if I wanted to at times. 

Quickly, knowing he’d be home any second, I grabbed the crystals and returned them to the places on the shelves. Then I grabbed the candles, blew them out, and placed them on the glass case. The door jingled open and I quickly wiped away the tears on my face before turning to look at Asra.

“Sorry that took so long, I couldn’t find the right herbs I wanted.” He set the food on the counter and locked the door. Faust slithered off of him and onto the counter, looking at me knowingly. I sniffled quietly and forced a smile.

“It’s ok, nothing happened here. Just some organizing,” I gestured to the shelves. He frowned and walked over to me, lightly placing his hand on my cheek.

“Why are you sad?” he asked. There really was no fooling him, or Faust.

“It’s nothing, just a stupid spell,” my voice cracked slightly and I internally cursed myself. I felt another tear rolling down my cheek and sighed. “I couldn’t get it to work...I spent an hour focusing and nothing happened. I thought I was better at magic than this…” 

“Oh darling…” he pulled me into a hug and spoke softly into my ear, “You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself, not all spells come naturally. It doesn’t make you any less skilled if you can’t master one silly spell after one evening.” He released me and gave me a soft smile. Faust moved closer and booped my arm, her way of showing she was here for me. “You’re one of the most gifted people I know, sometimes spells just don’t work. We can try again tomorrow, together, ok?” 

“Ok,” I nodded and tried to smile. Another tear rolled down my face and he kissed it away. The way his lips brushed against my cheek tickled, and I giggled a bit. He took this as encouragement and began kissing all over my face. “Asraaaaa.”

“Hmm?” he smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“That tickles!” I giggled.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, smirking. I just shook my head and gave him a sweet kiss. Then my stomach growled. “Hungry?”

“I’m starving! What’s for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


	3. In Secrecy

I sat on the edge of the fountain, tracing my hand over the water lightly. Nadia and Portia were sitting on a beautiful blanket under the shade of the trees, eating small sandwiches and crackers. Asra was spread out on the grass in front of me, Faust curled up on his chest happily. 

Every now and then his eye would pop open and he’d glance at me with a suspicious smile on his face, before closing his it and acting normal. I’d raise my eyebrow at him but leave it be. Asra was tame at the palace compared to when we were home. He was much more relaxed now too since Lucio and Julian had gone off on some grand adventure to who knows where.

Faust slithered off his chest and into the trees. However, she turned back to look at me before disappearing, a devious glimmer in her eyes. Deciding to follow her, I stood up and glanced around. Nadia and Portia were focused on their conversation and Asra’s eyes were closed. 

I snuck into the trees after Faust, slightly excited by this small adventure. I weaved through the trees for a moment, looking around for her. Though I had no luck finding her, I did stumble across the tree that Asra carved our initials on many years ago.

A pair of arms slipped around my waist and I smiled. He rested his chin on my shoulder and lightly nuzzled my neck. I placed my hands on top of his and leaned my head back onto him.

“So, Faust slithering away was just to lure me here?” I said. He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

“Maybe,” he lowered his voice, “I wanted to sneak away for a moment with you.” He spun me around and I stepped back so I was up against the tree. He followed and rested his forehead on mine, arms never really leaving me.

“Why the secrecy?” I said with a smile, “We’re not a secret. Nadia finds our relationship endearing.” She often commented on the sweetness of us, and even offered to have a painting commissioned of us together for our shop.

“It’s more fun this way,” he said, “I cherish these moments with you.” He looked deeply into my eyes and sighed. Every moment we spent together felt special, it felt right. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I said softly. He kissed me tenderly and held me close. I sighed happily into the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. His grip on me tightened slightly and he deepened the kiss. However, we heard our names called out by Nadia in a questioning tone. Asra smirked and pulled away from me.

“We’ll just have to finish this up later,” he said with a wink. He took a few steps back and pulled me along with him.

“Oh we definitely will. You can’t lead me on like that,” I teased.

“I will never stop teasing you,” he gave me a quick kiss before leading us back into sight of the others. Faust was sitting on the blanket with them and wiggled happily when she saw us, clearly pleased she had achieved her mission.

“Ah there you are,” Nadia said, “I’ve gotten us some sweet treats to enjoy.” I smiled as Asra pulled me over to the blanket with a secret smile on his face. 

I loved our secret kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


	4. Desperately

We had been out all day and I had taken it upon myself to tease Asra at every opportunity. He was fairly modest when we were out in public so it was especially amusing to fluster him. It didn’t take much either; a slight brush of the hand; leaning in a bit too close so he could feel my breath on his neck; a playful bite of the lip and quickly glancing away. 

I was being particularly difficult today, and I knew he was going to fall apart the second we walked into the shop. I was eagerly looking forward to that. I was going to see how far I could push him once we got there. 

We walked into the shop and I quickly hugged him from behind while he was locking the door. This way he couldn’t do much and I could still be in control. 

“Is there a particular reason you’re being so difficult today?” He smirked and sighed, leaning his head back against me. 

“Difficult? I have no idea what you mean,” I brushed my lips against his neck and lowered my voice, “You’re not frustrated with me, are you Asra?” He let out a heavy breath and tried to turn around, but I let go and slipped away before he could do anything. 

I made my way upstairs to the bedroom, leaving him at the door trying to compose himself. I really had an effect on him.

I slipped on my night clothes  quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come join me. I heard him coming up the stairs and put on the most innocent smile I could muster. He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were full of desire. 

“What is it you’re trying to achieve, exactly?” he asked, practically out of breath.

“Oh you know, just trying to have some fun,” I said with a wink. 

“Fun?” He stepped away from the doorframe and shut the door. He walked towards the bed while removing the outer layers of his clothing, never once taking his eyes away from mine. “This is fun for you?” he half-assed smirked and crawled onto the bed, causing me to lean back onto my elbows. “Is it?” he practically whispered. His face was barely an inch from mine now, his eyes desperate. 

“You have no idea.” I leaned forward but dipped my head to brush my lips against his jawline. I lightly nipped his earlobe before pulling away and laying flat on my back. He moved so he was completely on top of me and leaned down.

“Clearly…” He glanced down to my lips and bit his own. He was waiting for something.

“What do you want Asra?” I asked softly. 

“Whatever you want.”

“No,” I said, “Asra, what do you want?” His eyes softened and he smiled. 

“I want you.”

“I’m all yours Asra. I’ve always been yours.” 

That was it, that was what he needed to unleash whatever he was holding back. His lips crashed into mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. The kiss felt sloppy, desperate. It reminded me of the time we first kissed, really kissed, after my memory loss. He craved me; he couldn’t get enough of me. 

After what felt like forever and no time at all, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Asra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


	5. In Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *note: I generally try to leave the character gender ambiguous but for the sake of this chapter it's implied that the first person character is a female.

I woke up really sick again, feeling nauseous and dizzy. Thankfully I never actually threw up, but this was the 3rd day in a row I woke up feeling like this and Asra was getting worried. 

He made me tea and a plain breakfast, then went to get Julian. 

I sat in bed with my breakfast tray and drank tea while waiting for him to return. The covers moved and Faust slithered out from under them; I didn’t realize she had stayed with me.

“What’re you doing here? Did he leave you to keep an eye on me?”

_ “Help friend.”  _ She slithered onto my lap and curled up. I gave her a small pat and began to eat. She always tried to help when I wasn’t feeling well. She wiggled a bit and rested her head on my stomach. I looked down at her with a smirk.

“What’re you doing?”

_ “Small friend.” _

“What?” I asked, confused.

_ “Small friend,” _ she booped my belly button. 

“I don’t think-”

_ “Small,”  _ boop,  _ “friend,” _ boop. My breath hitched and I placed a hand over my stomach. She wiggled excitedly once she realized I figured it out and booped me again for good measure. I heard the shop door jingle and Asra and Julian enter.

“Promise you won’t tell?” I said to her. She nodded and slithered away. Julian entered the room and came straight over to me with his bag; Asra came in but didn’t want to get in the way, so he hovered in the doorway.

“Alright, can you tell me what’s been going on?” Julian asked.

“Julian, I promise you I’m ok. It’s just a bit of upset stomach, nothing to panic over,” I smiled sweetly. I didn’t want to tell him because Asra should be the first to know, with the exception of Faust.

“Asra wants me to look you over. It could be a bug or something!” He opened his bag and I sighed. “I’m just going to look over you ok? It won’t take too long.”

“Asra, honey, could you get me some more tea please?” I asked sweetly and held out my mug. He nodded and took my mug to get me more tea. I looked at Julian sternly and spoke, “Julian, I need you to trust me right now. I am ok. I know what’s going on, I figured it out just now and I’m going to be ok.”

“I know you have magical gifts, but you’re not a doctor so you can’t be sure!”

“Julian,” I took his hands in mine, “Look at me, I’m not sick,” I raised my eyebrows and hoped he would trust me. He looked at me oddly for a moment before nodding.

“Alright fine, I trust you. What should I tell Asra?”

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it,” I smiled reassuringly. Asra came back in with tea and some crackers. He probably noticed I hadn’t touched my breakfast and got worried.

“Everything ok?” 

“Uh I think so?” Julian shrugged, “I’m going to go downstairs to do, something, yes,” he nodded and slipped past Asra before he could say anything. He came over to me confused and set the tea down on the nightstand.

“What’s going on?”

“Well that devious little noodle of yours figured out what was going on while you were getting Julian. So, I sent him out so we could chat. Sit,” I pat the bed and he sat down looking concerned.

“Really darling, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sick, technically,” I took his hand lightly and placed it on his stomach, “I’m pregnant,” I smiled. I felt like I could cry. I was so happy. He stared at me for a moment, processing what I had said, before practically throwing himself at me and kissing me in pure joy. I laughed and shoved him off gently. “Easy! There’s a baby inside me now.”

“I don’t know what to say,” he kissed me again and a few tears ran down his face. “I love you, and the little you.”

“The little us,” I kissed him softly. 

_ “Small friend.” _


	6. Casually

Asra is a very sweet and caring person; he always has been. It took a while to get used to his affection after that first time we kissed. It was like he exploded with emotions and couldn’t keep his hands off me. Not necessarily sexually; his love language was touch so he always found a way to hold or touch me whenever he could.

Today was no different. We were walking through the market and his arm found its way around my waist as soon as possible. I was always happy to receive his touches, but when I was trying to carry a bag of fruit and another with spices it was a bit difficult to walk this close to him.

“Asra?”

“Hmm?”

“You need to take one of these bags because this isn’t working,” I chuckled softly. He hummed and took the smaller bag from me.

“Fixed it,” he smiled and titled his head towards me. “Did you want to get some bread before we head back?”

“Always!” I said happily. We made our way over to grab some bread and he gave me a light squeeze. 

“I was thinking maybe we don’t need to open today? We could go on a picnic, or just stay in and have a nice evening together.” He looked at me with his big purple eyes and I smirked. All it took was one look and I’ve cave. 

“You just don’t want to work,” I joked.

“Maybe,” he kissed my cheek, “I just want to spend time with you without interruption. It’s been a while,” he pouted, “We’ve been spending all our time with our friends, I can’t remember the last time you and I did something just for us.” He paid for a large loaf and tucked it into his bag.

“A day in sounds nice,” I smiled. He squeezed me lightly. We made our way back to the shop and right away sliced into the bread. We made some tea and he kissed my cheek.

“If anyone tries to stop by, we’re not home,” he winked. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

“Should we hide upstairs just in case?”

“We should make a fort,” his eyes lit up at the idea. I laughed and hugged him.

“You’re adorable. That sounds like fun!” He nodded enthusiastically and finished his bread.

“Faust will like it too. She loves to participate,” he smirked. He kissed me softly and sighed. “Fort time?”

“Fort time!”


	7. To Distract

With my birthday coming up soon I suspected Asra was up to something. He would get this devious smirk on his face when he had a secret. Normally I would prefer to know what’s going on, but since it was most likely just a gift I wasn’t too worried about it. 

But...I was a curious person at heart and I wanted to know what the gift was. He had just gone out for a quick errand so I decided to snoop around. 

First, I checked the shelves to see if he was hiding anything in plain sight. I recognized everything so I figured he wasn’t hiding anything there. Second, I snooped around in his dresser, but found nothing. Though I did organize a few of his things. Third, I wondered if I was a bad person for snooping. But I got over that rather quickly. 

Finally, I made my way into my old room. I never really went in there anymore after he turned it into a card reading room, so it would make sense for him to hide a gift here. However, I wasn’t familiar with the room anymore so I had to do some intense snooping. And dusting.

I didn’t get very far when I heard the door jingle open. I made my way out of the room to see if it was a customer, but it was just Asra returning. He glanced at me and where I came from suspiciously.

“Hey, what were you up to?” he asked, trying to be casual.

“I was just doing some cleaning,” I smiled sweetly, “You do let things get fairly dusty,” I laughed softly. He smirked and set a small bag on the counter. 

“Dusting is the least of my concerns.” He walked over to me and brushed some hair out of my face, “Doesn’t dusting bother your allergies?”

“Not dusting bothers them more. What’d you go get?” I reached for the bag but he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

“Nothing special, nothing you need to see,” he smirked.

“Oh now I absolutely need to see it!” I joked. He wrapped his arms around my waist to trap me and shook his head.

“You were snooping for your birthday gift in there, weren’t you?” he raised an eyebrow and hummed.

“Mmm, maybe? You can’t prove anything!” I wiggled to try and espace, but he squeezed me gently. 

“No escape!” he laughed.

“I’m sorryyyyyy I’m a curious soul you know that,” I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster and pouted. 

“You’re a devious soul,” he winked and kissed me rather passionately. I hummed and melted against him, kissing him back. 

“Asra!” I pulled away as much as I could, “You’re trying to distract me from my gift hunt! And you’re calling me devious!” I laughed.

“But was it working?”

“.....maybe,” I chuckled.

“Good,” he kissed me again. I sighed and gave in. I could snoop around another day. 


	8. On a Place of Insecurity

When it comes to my body I go back and forth, depending on the day. Some days I feel really confident in myself and don’t care how I look; but other days I don’t feel good about how I look and I don’t want to leave the shop. Asra is always very supportive, but he loves me no matter what so sometimes he doesn’t understand why I feel insecure about certain parts of my body.

The one area that I always feel uncomfortable about is my stomach. No matter how much I try to eat well or stay active, it always feels uncomfortable when I sit down or try and put certain clothing on. I don’t understand why it won’t change and some days I feel very self conscious about it.

Today is one of those days. I woke up feeling bloated and put on some of my looser clothing for a day in. I made my way to the small kitchen for tea and something light to eat. Asra was already in the shop getting it ready for the day; he’s an early riser. I made him some tea as well and took it to him.

“I made you tea,” I smiled and set it on the counter. He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

“Thank you. Are you joining me this morning?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“I think I’ll go upstairs and clean. I don’t really feel like interacting with people today,” I said, trying to maintain a smile so he didn’t worry. There were days he didn’t want to interact with others either so I was hoping he’d understand. 

“Alright. If you need anything I’ll be here,” he kissed me softly and smiled. I’m sure he was slightly concerned, but I’ve asked before that he not push unless I seem obviously distressed. Faust went upstairs with me to watch as I cleaned. 

After a little while Asra came up to check on me. I was washing up when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. 

“You ok?” he asked against my skin. 

“Just feeling kinda bloated today,” I sighed. He moved arms from around me and rested them on my waist. It was a small action but I really appreciated it. 

“Do you want me to make some special tea to help? Or maybe we go for a walk?” He kissed my neck.

“Honestly? I’d like to curl up in bed and hide,” I said quietly. He gently spun me around to face him and kissed me softly.

“Would you like company while you curl up in bed?” he smiled softly, “We can cuddle.”

“You’re too good to me,” I chuckled softly, “That sounds lovely though.”

“Alright,” he kissed my nose, “Let me go lock up and I’ll join you in bed right away,” he kissed me again and went to lock up the shop. 

I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over my head. It was nice to hide from everything now and then. Faust slithered on top and curled up over my blanket kump. Asra came back in and climbed under the blanket with me, wrapping his arms around me.

“Hi,” I kissed his cheek.

“Hey,” he smiled, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“If I kiss the places you don’t feel comfortable with, will you feel better?”

“Maybe, but it might tickle and you know what happens when you tickle me!” I exclaimed, giggling.

“Oh that’s a risk I’m willing to take!” He scooted down, pulled my shirt up above my stomach, and started kissing softly. I started to giggle and he smirked, kissing me more.

“Ok ok! I feel better!” I laughed, reaching down to push him away. He laughed and moved back up to my face. 

“Are you sure? I don’t think I covered the whole area.”

“I’m sure!” I said. He laughed and kissed me deeply. “Thank you…”

“Anything for you.” 


	9. As a Suggestion

Asra was a clever individual, especially when it came to getting his way. He would never admit it, but he found sneaky ways to get little things he wanted. Don’t get me wrong, I did the same from time to time, but I wasn’t nearly as clever about it. It was entertaining to watch because it was always for things like where we eat, or where we were going to walk, or, sometimes, when he was being lazy and wanted me to get him something.

Those moments were my favorite. 

Currently, we were laying in bed cuddling and talking about Faust’s new winter sweater.

“I think we should get a hat to go with it. How cute would that be?” I asked, smiling.

“I don’t think she likes hats. I’ve never given her one before, just sweaters.” He kissed my forehead. Faust was curled up on the chair asleep, unaware of us planning her outfits.

“Next time we go out I’ll get some yarn to knit her a little hat. Then we’ll see if she likes it!” I smiled.

“She’ll wear it for you, but she may not like it,” he smirked. His stomach growled and he placed his hand on it. “Do we still have bread?”

“Mmm probably. You can go check.” I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Or you could…” he hummed and nuzzled my neck. 

And it has begun.

“You’re the one who wants it,” I smirked and ruffled his hair, “I’m content to just continue cuddling with you.”

“But I want bread and you love me,” he kissed my neck and smirked.

“I do…” I hummed.

“So bread?” He kissed my jaw, “I’m just suggesting we have a nice slice of bread while we relax in bed,” he laughed lightly. 

“You want to get crumbs in the bed?”

“I’ll use magic to clean up,” he hummed.

“You think you’re sneaky don’t you?”

“I’m not doing anything,” he blinked innocently at me. I laughed and sighed.

“Sure you’re not.”

“I’m just saying,” he kissed me softly, “Bread and cuddles are a nice way to spend the day.” I kissed him back and sighed.

“You’re devious!” I sat up and stretched, “I’ll be right back. But if we don’t have any bread I’m not going to the market to get some,” I said half-assed sternly.

“I love youuuuuu,” he smiled and got comfier in bed.

“I love you too,” I smirked. 


	10. As a Promise

Asra didn’t leave very often anymore, not like he used to. But I still would get sad or worried when he was going somewhere without me. There was that little voice in the back of my mind that reminded me of all the times I never knew when or if he was coming back. It was hard to drown it out.

He didn’t always go on some grand adventure, but I enjoy going with him regardless. 

This morning he was packing up a small bag when I woke up. I sighed and sat up.

“Are you going somewhere?” I asked softly. 

“Just to Muriel’s to drop some things off. I got him some special herbs on our last trip and haven’t had a chance to take them over. Also have some treats for Inanna. I won’t be gone long,” he smiled.

“Aw no invite? I thought he was more tolerant of me now.”

“You’re his friend don’t worry,” he chuckled, “I won’t be gone long. I thought you might want to open up the shop since you’re always telling me we actually have to be open sometimes to get business and such,” he winked. I did lecture him about that the other day since we basically didn’t open for a full week because we were ‘busy’ baking, sleeping, and snuggling.

“I knowwwww but you know I like going on adventures with you. Big or small, an adventure with you is always fun.” I flopped back down to be dramatic. He laughed lightly and came over to me.

“You just want to pet Inanna, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” I faked pouted. He sat on the bed next to me and brushed my cheek.

“You know I wouldn’t go anywhere overnight without you. It’s just a small day trip. I always come back, don’t I?”

“I know you do, I just miss you when you’re gone. Even if it’s only for a few hours.” I sat up and kissed his cheek.

“What if I promise to bring you bread back?”

“Hmmm, that’s a pretty tempting deal.”

“And I’ll leave Faust here to keep you company.” He looked around the room, “Where is she?” 

“She’s under the blanket in your spot. She likes to lay in your warmth after you get up,” I gestured to a small lump in the bed. 

“Ah, so she’ll be happy to stay then,” he laughed. “I promise I’ll be back before you know it with fresh bread and full intentions to cuddle,” he kissed me lovingly.

“That sounds like the perfect promise,” I kissed him back happily. 


	11. To Wake Up

Asra always woke up before me. He was an early bird and I was a night owl, and fairly grumpy in the mornings.

Sometimes he’d make breakfast for us; sometimes he’d get the shop ready so I could sleep in; sometimes he’d stay in bed with me, holding me until I woke up. He always made sure he was quiet so he wouldn’t wake me, which I appreciated. 

This morning I was deep asleep in our blanket bundle when he woke up. I was curled up in his arms so he decided not to move and just hold me. Faust was sleeping over on a chair so he didn’t have to worry about her getting squished. 

He yawned and kissed my forehead softly. Then an idea struck him. 

He decided this morning he was going to wake me up with kisses. Surely this would be a peaceful way to wake me up without the grumpies. 

He kissed my forehead again softly and gently made his way down my face. I stirred slightly but didn’t wake. 

He kissed my left cheek, then the right. I woke up slightly and yawned but didn’t open my eyes.

“You trying to eat me…?” I sighed softly.

“Maybe,” he chuckled. He kissed the side of my mouth and smiled. “I thought you waking up to kisses might be a nice way for you to wake up,” he hummed.

“I never said it wasn’t,” I smirked. He kissed me softly and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. “Can I wake up like this every morning?” I asked, opening my eyes to see those stunning purple eyes of his.

“Maybeeee,” he chuckled, “But I know you, you’ll get grumpy after your third day of not sleeping in,” he smirked. 

“You don’t know that!” I ran my fingers through his hair.

“I do! But maybe if you ask nicely,” he kissed me again.

“I am asking nicely!” I pouted. 

“I suppose I can try and do this more often, but not several mornings in a row because you don’t like mornings.”

“True, but I like you,” I paused, “No, no I love you actually,” I giggled. 

“I love you too,” he kissed me again, this time more passionately. 


	12. Without a Motive

Life has been fairly uneventful lately, which honestly I’m not upset about. Asra and I run the shop, visit our friends, and make sure to take time out of each day to appreciate each other’s company. And Faust’s company of course, who needs constant attention. 

I was currently trying to make the bed, but Faust was squirming around under the covers, making it difficult to get anything done.

“Faust! I can’t make the bed if you keep wrinkling everything,” I laughed. Faust squirmed some more and went deeped under the covers.

_ “Warm!”  _

“I know it’s warm but how can I make the bed if you’re wiggling about?” I smirked and sighed. Asra came into the room and glanced at the noodle wiggling under the sheets.

“How goes making the bed?” he asks with a chuckle. 

“You’re little noodle keeps messing up my sheets!” I gestured towards the wiggling noodle. Asra walked over and wrapped his arms around me from the side.

“Maybe the bed was never meant to be made. You know how quickly we mess it up,” he laughed. “Although Faust,” he looked at the bed, “You could be a bit more considerate. We do work hard to keep this place clean.”

“I work hard to keep this place clean. You two mess everything up. You,” I pointed to his chest, “are where she gets it from,” I hummed. 

“I suppose you have a point,” he chuckled, “Maybe we should just let her be warm and go grab something to eat? My stomach started growling while I was helping a customer so I figured I needed to eat.”

“That’s typically what stomachs do when they need food,” I giggled, “I could eat. But next time I’m locking both of you out as I make the bed.”

“That seems fair,” he chuckled, “Want anything specific for lunch? I'm happy to eat whatever,” he shrugged.

“I could go for some noodles! We’ve been having a lot of sandwiches lately and I feel like-” He cut me off suddenly with a kiss. His hand caressed my face and he rested his forehead against mine.

“Sorry, I just had to kiss you.”

“Was there a reason?” I blushed and giggled.

“Nope.” 

“Alright,” I kissed him softly, “Noodle time?”

_ “Noodle!”  _ Faust peeked her head out from under the covers.

“Faust if you come with us you have to apologize for messing up the bed,” Asra said slightly sternly. Faust wiggled back under the covers defiantly. “That’s what I thought,” he laughed, “Let’s go.” He took my hand and led us out. 


	13. Because the World is Ending

Sometimes at night I dream about everything that happened a few months ago. About when I thought the world was coming to an end and there was nothing I could do to save it. When I felt so helpless and powerless. 

But despite those dreams being scary at first, they always end with the kiss Asra gave me as the world was supposedly coming to an end. 

I’ll never forget the rush of emotions that overcame him, and how through his magic those emotions overcame me. The panic, the fear, the need, the desire, and above all else, the love. It was like no other kiss we had exchanged, and I doubt any other kiss will feel the same either. Though I do love every kiss we share. 

It’s an odd feeling to think back to that moment. How nothing else mattered but him, how after the kiss I knew I had to do everything in my power to save him, to save us. How that kiss gave me the strength I needed to do what I needed to do to save us, to save everyone. 

I love him so much. 

I had just woken after the dream and started thinking about everything while laying in bed. It was late at night, or perhaps really early in the morning, and Asra was sleeping soundly in bed next to me. 

I turned onto my side to look at him in the moonlight. The light reflected off his hair beautifully and made his face look like it was glowing. 

He was stunning, he was always stunning. 

I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek softly, rubbing my thumb back and forth. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. 

“Everything ok?” His voice was soft and quiet, like he was on the verge of falling back asleep any second. 

“Yea I was just looking at you,” I said softly. He smiled and pulled me close. 

“Am I pretty?” he whispered.

“You’re beautiful,” I giggled softly, “Go back to sleep my love. I’ll join you in dreamland shortly,” I kissed his forehead. 

“Alrighty…” he kissed me softly and his breathing grew deeper as he fell back asleep. 

I yawned and smiled. 

Maybe in the morning we could try replicating that passionate kiss.


	14. Because the World is Saved

I don’t know what I would do without Asra. I couldn’t have saved the world without him. I couldn’t have done so many of the things I’ve done without him. He won’t take any credit, but I try to give it to him whenever possible.

One thing in particular I don’t know what I would do without are his kisses. They were always full of so much love and care.

But there was one kiss in particular I would think back to when I wasn’t feeling great or needed a reminder of how much he loves me. 

It was the kiss he gave me when the world was saved. 

There was so much passion and care behind it, and relief. All of our kisses were full of such meaning, but this one was extra special. This one truly told me how much I meant to him, and how much I would mean to him for the rest of time. 

I sat on the bed meditating as I thought back to this moment. Asra was downstairs assisting a customer, but all I could think about was how much I wanted him to kiss me.

So, once I heard the jingle of the door, I rushed downstairs to get my kiss. Asra was wiping down the counter and looked up with a smirk.

“Hey, how was your meditation?” 

“Couldn’t focus. Had to come see you,” I smiled and walked over, “Got anything for me?” I winked. He chuckled and set the rag down.

“Is there something in particular you’re looking for?” He closed the gap between us and leaned me against the counter.

“Surely the great magician Asra can figure out what I’m looking for,” I giggled. 

“Can he?” he chuckled.

“But of course he can!” 

“Hmmmm I suppose,” he kissed my cheek. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” I smiled softly. He brushed my cheek softly.

“You’d be just fine without me and you know it.”

“No, I couldn’t survive without your guidance or your kisses. Especially that kiss you gave me the day we saved the world.”

“Ah,” he smiled, “That’s what you came for? A ‘the world is saved kiss’?” he mused. 

“Maybe,” I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, “Can you blame me? I love when you kiss me and that one, that one was something else.”

“I’m not sure I can replicate it exactly.” He held my waist lightly.

“We can’t know until we try, right?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll give it my best shot,” he winked and kissed me.

We ended up making out in the store for a bit before a customer came in and caught us off guard. Needless to say we closed right after they left. 


	15. Out of Envy or Jealousy

Nobody really pegged Asra as the possessive type, I hadn’t either. But I quickly learned that he was. Not in a toxic or aggressive way, but rather in a cute and sometimes sexy way. He liked to leave little bite marks in secret places, sometimes in far too obvious places as well. He always was holding my hand, had an arm around my waist or my shoulders, or was arm-in-arm with me. I found it endearing because it showed me how much he cared for me. He was really good about showing me his love.

But, something he wasn’t great at was jealousy. He knew I loved him and would be with him forever, but that didn’t change the fact that he got uncomfortable when someone tried to flirt with me or hit on me. It made sense, I don’t like it when people flirt with him either, but I honestly love his reaction to when it happens. 

Today we were shopping in the market and had bumped into Julian who was looking into new remedies for the common cold. Him and Asra were chatting about bread while I looked at some cute necklaces at a nearby stand. The merchant was busy helping another customer and a man walked up next to me.

“I’m sure any of these would look lovely on you,” he winked. I sighed and shook my head. 

“I’m sure you have better things to do than hit on random women at the market.”

“I assure you, I don’t. So, which can I buy for you?” he laughed. I glanced over to Asra who just noticed what was going on. Julian eyed the man and followed Asra closely as they came over to me. He immediately wrapped one arm around my waist and stood next to me, Julian standing behind us and attempting to look intimidating. 

“Are you lost? I assume the only reason you’d be speaking to my love here is to ask for directions,” he said sternly. Asra did not fuck around when it came to this, and I loved it. I chuckled and leaned into him. 

“I was just-”

“Leaving? Great goodbye,” Asra waved the man off who seemed frustrated but not interested in picking a fight. He wandered off and Asra turned me to face him. “Did you want a necklace?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” I giggled. He suddenly kissed me passionately and Julian turned around. 

“Um, I’ll just, wait for you two to finish,” Julian said. Asra chuckled and stopped kissing me, glancing at Julian.

“Sorry, you know how I am. Do you want a necklace too Julian?”

“It’d make me feel better after having to watch you two makeout,” he said as he turned back around.

“Both of you pick one out, they’re on me,” Asra chuckled. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then whispered into his ear.

“When we get home I’d like to see how jealous you actually were.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Julian groaned. Asra and I laughed and continued shopping. 


	16. Out of Habit

Our routine was fairly simple. Asra wakes up first and gets the shop ready, I wake up a bit later and do some cleaning before joining him, then we take a lunch stroll, open back up for a few hours, I make dinner, and we spend the evening together. Some days we take off to go on adventures or go to the market on weekends. Occasionally we have dinner with our different friends. But for the most part, our routine doesn’t change too much. 

Asra and I both had little habits too, things we did without thinking. My favorite of his were his kisses; his routine kisses that if he didn’t complete he would be really sad about. It was cute. 

I woke up and stretched. Faust slithered off of me and back under the covers, still wanting to sleep. I sat up and looked around. Asra was still asleep next to me, which was odd. I smiled and got out of bed as quietly as I could, heading to the other room to wash up. 

Asra yawned and opened his eyes. He rolled over but was surprised to find me gone. He sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where I went. I walked back into the room and smirked.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” He shook his head.

“Why are you up already?”

“I’m not sure,” I shrugged, “Just woke up and thought it was later than it was.” He pouted and looked at me. “What?” I chuckled. 

“I didn’t give you your morning kiss.”

“You can still give it to me,” I smirked.

“But, normally I give you a soft kiss while you’re still asleep before I get out of bed. It's a habit,” he pouted. 

“Would you feel better if I got back in bed and pretended to be asleep so you can give me my good morning kiss?” I laughed softly. 

“I would actually,” he smiled. I giggled and climbed back into bed. I pulled the blanket over me like I normally have it and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

Asra smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I resisted the urge to kiss him back and waited until he got out of bed before getting up again. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Much better,” he laughed and looked through his dresser. “I know it’s odd but I always start my day that way, feels weird to not.”

“I understand. I think it’s sweet.” I walked over to him and kissed him. “I’ll try not to wake up before you again,” I winked.

“It is an odd occurrence,” he chuckled, “Time for breakfast?”

“Yes!” I kissed him and dragged him to the kitchen with me. 


	17. In Joy

Asra was upstairs doing some cleaning while Faust and I assisted some customers in the shop. We normally weren’t open on Saturday’s, but Asra suggested we open for a few hours and see how it goes. 

It was going really well, but I was starting to wonder why Asra wasn’t down here helping me. I finished helping a customer and locked the door so I could go check on him. 

“Asra?” I called out as I made my way upstairs. I heard some clatter and I entered the bedroom, “You ok?” He spun around from the front of the bed and hid something behind his back.

“Hey!” he seemed nervous, “I thought you had customers?” He glanced around the room suspiciously. It was surprisingly clean and there were some candles lit around the room.

“There were but they left. What’re you up to?” I looked behind him and noticed some rose petals on the bed, “Is today something special and I forgot…?” I quickly thought about our special days and panicked slightly that I maybe got the date wrong.

“No! No um, I wanted to surprise you and I thought you’d be busy for a bit longer,” he shrugged, “Apparently being open on Saturday is proactive.” 

“Yes, shocking isn’t it?” I laughed, “So, the thing you’re hiding behind your back is some sort of gift?” I smiled. 

“Some sort of gift yes. It’s a little more complicated than that,” he sighed, “I was trying to make it special, but I suppose this is also just our bedroom so it’s not super special, maybe I should have set up a picnic or something-”

“Asra?” I interrupted him softly. 

“I’m rambling sorry,” he chuckled, “I’ll just get to the point. I love you, more than anything in the world, and I know we’ve kinda already agreed to spend the rest of our lives together but I want you to feel special.” He got down on one knee and pulled out the box he was hiding behind his back, “And I kinda want the entire city of Vesuvia to know as well.”

“Asra…”

“Will you marry me?” he opened the box and an absolutely stunning ring was inside, “Please?”

“I, Asra, of course I’ll marry you,” tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks. He stood and put the ring on my finger, then grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. He was crying too and laughing into the kiss.

“Did the please help?”

“Yes,” I laughed, “It made all the difference,” I kissed his nose and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Forest wedding?”

“Oh absolutely,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
